Songbird
by DreamSprite
Summary: When a routine mission to an outpost goes bad Taylor can do nothing but listen as Washington fights to save Reynolds's life


I just checked and I don't have the rights to Terra Nova hidden in my couch. Glee wasn't there either. Sad Day

* * *

><p>It had been a nice day. The sky was clear, the market was bustling with energy, the Sixers hadn't caused any problems for a week and Commander Taylor had caught up enough on paperwork that he didn't feel bad about leaving the rest for later. Jim Shannon had stopped by to fill him in on his latest investigation but the conversation quickly turned to sports and the two men had passed the last hour comparing their favorite teams. The peaceful afternoon was shattered by the sound of boots running up the command base steps.<p>

They were on their feet ready for trouble before the door was thrown open by a worried looking Brady.

"Sir we just received a message from Lt. Washington, her and her team were attacked by Slashers."

Taylor was already following him down the steps before he finished speaking and Jim wasn't far behind. Making a beeline for the radio station those in their path cleared away as if sensing Taylor was in no mood to be stalled. When they entered the station they saw two men working franticly at the communication desk.

"Owens, Report."

The older of the two turned to answer the Commander while the other continued pressing buttons and spinning dials.

"Sir we received this message from Lt. Washington ten minutes ago. All attempts to hail her or anyone else on her team have been met with static."

He pressed a button and one of the speakers came to life as the message was played.

"_This is Washington reporting from outpost seven. Slasher caught us by surprise. Jones and Palmer are dead, Reynolds is down and needs medical attention. I repeat this is Washing…"_

There was gunfire in the back ground and the radio went dead.

"Is that all?"

"Yes Sir. We're trying to locate their com signals and reestablish a connection but we haven't had any luck yet."

"Keep working at it."

Reaching for his own comlink Taylor radioed Guzman.

"Yes Sir?"

"There's trouble at outpost seven. I want three rovers prepped and ready to roll in five. Go by the Clinic and grab a couple of doctors, tell them to plan for Slasher wounds."

"Understood."

Taylor sent Brady to help with the preparations and was about to leave himself when Owens waved to get his attention.

"We got them!"

He hit a switch and Washington's voice filled the room.

"_Stay with me Corporal!"_

_There was a ripping sound and moans of pain._

"_Open your eyes Reynolds!"_

Taylor grabbed the microphone.

"Washington this is Taylor do you copy?"

"_I need you to talk to me, tell me if you can feel this."_

_A startled cry was followed by a weak voice barely recognizable as Reynolds's._

"_That hurts like hell ma'am."_

_Washington's laugh was strained._

"_Good, it means you're alive."_

Taylor tried to reach her again with no response. He turned to Owens with a questioning expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Their comlinks must have been damaged Sir. They can transmit but can't receive."

"_Washington to Terra Nova, come in Terra Nova."_

Despite what Owens had said Taylor answered her. He tried not to be disappointed when it didn't work.

"_Damn it. Looks like we're on our own Reynolds. Reynolds!"_

_There was a slapping sound followed by a groan of pain._

"_You need to stay awake, at least a little bit longer. I have to make a run for the rover to get the medic kit. I won't be gone long but you have to remain conscious at least until I get back. Do you understand?"_

_His 'Yes ma'am' sounded like it hurt to say._

Guzman appeared in the station's doorway fully armored.

"The convoy is ready Sir."

Jim watched as a silent battle waged in Taylor's eyes. It was clear the man wanted to go and get his lieutenant but he also didn't want to leave the Colony without a leader in case anything happened.

In the end Terra Nova had to come first.

"Take your men and head out. When the sun goes down make camp and wait till sunrise to continue, the last thing Wash needs is the rescue team to run into trouble."

"Yes Sir."

He left with a quick salute and a few minutes later they could hear the main gate being raised as the rovers drove away. Steeling his nerve Jim asked a question he really didn't want to hear the answer to.

"How far away is outpost seven?"

Taylor's gaze didn't meet his as he spoke.

"If they're lucky they should get by noon tomorrow."

Over the radio they could hear Washington return and close the outpost door with a loud clang.

"_Good to see you're still with me."_

"_I know better than to disobey one of your orders ma'am"_

_A soft thud they could only assume was the supplies she went for could be heard along with her digging through it._

"_How bad a shape am I in?"_

"_Not too bad, I've seen men hurt worse live to brag about the scars."_

_Reynolds tried to laugh but ended up coughing instead._

"_I'm going to give you something for the pain."_

"_You know I hate needles."_

_She chuckled as she administered the shot and set about working on his wounds. _

Taylor had been in Reynolds's shoes more than once and could see in his mind Washington cleaning the wound, resetting any broken bones and slowly putting the young corporal back together. Although Jim had fewer experiences with serious injury being married to a doctor meant knowing a thing or two about emergency medical aid.

"_I want you to talk to me Reynolds."_

"_About what?"_

"_Anything and everything kid. I can't concentrate with it being so quiet. Tell me about that girl of yours, the oldest Shannon daughter."_

"_Maddy? She's perfect."_

_There was a loud pop sound and Reynolds gasped in pain._

"_You could have warned me about that."_

"_Needed you to be relaxed as I set your shoulder back in place. What else can you tell me about Maddy?"_

"_She smells like dirt and honey."_

_His voice was strained but lacked the twinge of pain from earlier; whatever she had given him must have reached his system._

"_Dirt and honey?"_

"_Yea. And if she was a color it would be sunshine, like early morning sunshine before it gets too hot." _

_Washington's voice was serious but held a hint of a smile. _

"_I can see that." _

Jim and Taylor exchanged an amused look. If the situation wasn't so serious it would be rather funny to hear Reynolds talking about the oldest Shannon daughter in such a way.

"_I kissed her in a tree once."_

Taylor didn't even try to hide his grin at Jim's obvious annoyance over the young man's confession.

"_In a tree? I didn't know you were so romantic Reynolds. Do you often take your dates tree climbing? Wake up kid I'm not finished with you!"_

"_Sorry ma'am, I can't seem to keep my eyes open."_

"_Just keep talking, I'm almost done."_

"_Did you know __brachisauri aren't true herbivores and they sometimes supplement their diets with smaller reptiles, which is why they have proto-lateral incisors. Maddy told me that once and I never forgot it.__ I think she looks cute when she talks about scientific classifications for plant and wild life…__I feel like I'm rambling. Maddy rambles, sometimes I think she's going to pass out from lack of air but she never does."_

"_She must have a good set of lungs. Can you sit up?"_

_Mark grunting as he raised up enough for Washington to wrap bandages around his wounded chest._

"_I've done all I can for the time being, get some sleep while I try to get the radio working."_

_Mark mumbled an agreement and it didn't take long before those in the radio station could hear him snoring. A scratching sound filled the speakers as Washington worked on the comlink for a few minutes._

"_Washington to Terra Nova, Come in Terra Nova."_

Taylor grabbed the microphone and replied, hoping she would be able to hear his voice this time.

"This is Taylor, how are you holding up Wash?"

"_Washington to Terra Nova, Come in Terra Nova."_

_She cursed under her breath and the scratching sounds from earlier returned. After another three tries she gave up and all they could hear were her booted footsteps as she moved about the outpost. _

Hours passed before they heard more than a few mumbled words from Reynolds or Washington quieting him back to sleep. Taylor and Jim stayed at the radio station and took turns trying to hail the pair every twenty minutes while Owens and Martins kept working on a connection. By night fall Taylor sent the two communication officers home and tried to do the same to Jim but the cop just shook his head and said he wasn't leaving. Elizabeth stopped by the station with supper for the both of them and just as they were finishing up they heard coughing coming from the speakers.

"_Any luck reaching Terra Nova?"_

"_No, my comlink is trashed and I think the slasher ate yours."_

"_You should go for help Ma'am, I'll be fine here till you get back."_

"_It's too dark to even think about making a run for the Colony. Drink this, it will help you keep your strength up."_

_There was a slurping sound and more coughing. _

"_How are your ribs?"_

This was the first mention of her being injured and it caught their attention immediately.

"_There ok, nothing broken but I'll have one hell of a bruise. Are the drugs wearing off yet?"_

"_I don't think so, everything feels kind of fuzzy."_

"_Drink the rest and go back to sleep."_

"_Am I going to die?"_

_Her voice was steady as she answered, there was only the slightest hesitation._

"_Of course not. Now relax and stop trying to pop your stitches." _

_Apparently satisfied with her response Reynolds fell back asleep and it didn't take long for her to join him if the two pairs of snores were any indication._

Sleeping in the radio station wasn't exactly the most comfortable but the two men made do with extra chairs for their feet and careful balance. Every couple of hours one or the other would awake to listen to the quiet speaker and two sets of breathing that never quite matched. At daybreak Guzman radioed Taylor to report the convoy moving out and gave and ETA at five hours, four if the path remained clear. Shortly after they were joined by Owens and Martins who came with two large cups of coffee that almost counteracted the stiff necks from sleeping in chairs. For most of the morning Washington and Reynolds were quiet. She changed his bandages and forced more broth down his throat but his voice remained weak and with each passing hour it became clear the young Corporal wasn't doing well.

His words became increasingly slurred and almost distant. Most disturbingly they held a tone that both Taylor and Jim recognized, Taylor from battlefields and Jim from nights spent on the city streets. It was the tone of a dying man trying to make his peace.

"_Do you think she'll forgive me?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Maddy, do you think she'll ever forgive me for leaving like this?"_

"_You're not going anywhere."_

_He continued on as if he hadn't heard her._

"_Don't let her see my body, I don't want her to know how tore up I was."_

"_I doubt anyone would be able to keep that girl out of the Clinic once she finds out you're there." _

_He tried to laugh but the resulting cough stole his breath. He struggled to regain it._

"_Easy Mark, take it nice and slow. In through your nose and out through your mouth. That's it. In and out, in and out."_

_When he was able to breathe without gasping he spoke again, his words were slower and faded to a whisper as he drifted off._

"_I don't want her to cry over me, she's too beautiful to cry."_

_The scratching sounds from when Washington had tried to repair the comlink the night before returned along with her attempts to reach the Colony. Neither Jim nor Taylor missed the way her voice shook._

"_Washington to Terra Nova, For the love of God please answer."_

It was Jim who reached for the mic this time but he was met with the same results as before.

_After two more unsuccessful tried there was a sharp ping sound. Washington had thrown the comlink across the room._

"_Good for nothing piece of shit."_

_She muttered to herself along with a few other creative strings of profanity. The loss of composure caused Taylor and Jim to worry. For the next two hours Mark was in and out of consciousness. Sometime he only managed a single word (usually Maddy's name) while other times he spoke in full sentences before passing out again. _

"_The guys can go through my things and take what they want but Winters gets my Nyko skull, he's had his eye on it since I found it while OTG."_

"_You still have that thing? I thought Harkens made you get rid of it."_

"_He tried. Said it was creepy."_

"_What did you do with it?"_

"_Me and Foster named it Nick and mounted it in the showers." _

_She laughed quietly but didn't get the chance to respond as he was already asleep again. About half an hour later he came to coughing violently and gasping to take a full breath. Washington was at his side in an instant talking him through it and calming him down._

"_Isn't it against regulations to use your CO's lap as a pillow?"_

"_Shut up and enjoy it while it lasts kid."_

"_Yes ma'am"_

_There was silence and those listening at the station thought Reynolds had passed out again until he whispered,_

"_Lieutenant?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you see to it that I'm buried next to my mom?"_

"_I thought I told you to stop talking like that. You're going to be fine."_

"_I know but just in case..."_

"_It's going to be ok."_

_None of them, not Mark or Jim and especially not Taylor missed the hitch in her voice as she tried to assure him. _

"_Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_Not letting me die alone."_

"_You're not going to die Reynolds, at least not here and not now."_

_She was a good liar but not that good. Mark tried to say something but his voice was stolen by rough coughing, it sounded wet and painful. He didn't regain consciousness again and even Washington calling his name and ordering him to open his eyes didn't bring Reynolds back. Only his labored breathing provided proof he was still alive._

Jim leaned back in his chair and stared at the radio console as if the machine held all the answers. He was never good at sitting on the side lines as others rushed in and while he had the utmost faith in the convoy reaching Washington and Reynolds before it was too late he couldn't stop the fear slowly building in the back of his mind.

"Is Guzman going to make it in time?"

Taylor was saved from answering when a soft humming came from the speakers.

"_For you there'll be no more crying, for you the sun will be shining. And I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right."_

It was an old song with a sad melody, one that Washington sang with a soft voice Jim had never heard before and Taylor had only been privileged to a handful of times.

"_And the Songbirds are singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you. I love you, like never before." _

Jim couldn't help but think of Elizabeth and how she used to sing the kids to sleep when they were young.

"_And I wish you all the love in the world, but most of all I wish it from myself."_

_She paused when Mark let out a soft groan but when he didn't make any other sounds she continued singing. _

"_And the Songbirds are singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you. I love you, like never before."_

_She continued to hum the chorus and repeated the last verse before moving on to another song. After every song she would pause and ask Mark to make a request but he never responded. She was half way through a Beatles song when a loud banging interrupted her. As the door was thrown open the relief was clear in Washington's trembling voice._

"_It's about time."_

The medical team stabilized Reynolds enough that the trip back to Terra Nova wouldn't cause further damage. By the time the convoy reached the main gate he was out of danger but still unconscious. While the doctors set him up in a bed Dr. Shannon looked over Washington, both women politely ignored Commander Taylor as he stood in the doorway. Besides three cracked ribs, a twisted ankle and mild concussion she was fine and refused to stay in the Clinic overnight for observation. Before she could make her escape she stopped by to check on Mark and wasn't surprise to find Maddy already at his bedside. Jim was there as well but he stood by the door to allow his daughter some privacy with her boyfriend. A tired smile formed on his face when he saw Washington and Taylor.

"Welcome back Lieutenant."

"Thank you Shannon. How's the kid?"

"He's ok. I'm going to have a talk with him about my daughter and trees when he comes too but other than that Elizabeth says he'll make a full recovery."

"He might not remember saying that."

"Doesn't mean I don't remember hearing it."

His grin was infectious and despite her fatigue she felt a smile form on her lips as well. After making Jim promise to take it easy on Mark, at least until he could stand again, Taylor walked her home. He didn't stop at her door or even her front hallway and if she hadn't been so exhausted Washington would have been annoyed that he moved about her home as if he lived there. Taking her hand he led her to the bedroom and gently forced her down on the bed.

With great care he removed her boots, jacket and gun holster before kicking off his own boots and unstrapping his chest holster. Looping his arm around her waist he laid back, pulling her down with him. Now that a young soldier's life didn't depend on her she allowed the tears to fall. Taylor didn't say anything as she cried against his chest, he just held her.

"I really thought he was going to die."

She leaned back in his arms enough to look into his eyes. He hadn't seen her look so vulnerable in years, not since she was a young field medic who never quite learned to accept death as part of her job description. In the morning she would be the strong woman he was proud to call his Lieutenant but at the moment she was just a woman who was as tired physically as she was emotionally.

He was happy to lend her his strength until then.


End file.
